


No need for words

by prettyinwentz



Series: McDanno Oneshots [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyinwentz/pseuds/prettyinwentz
Summary: Hell, even when Danny’s not talking he still managed to make Steve melt into a big puddle of gooey goodness.





	No need for words

Before Danny Williams, Steve was pretty sure he had all his emotions in check, all locked up in their little boxes in the corners of his mind, never to be opened. Then the whirlwind that was Danny happened and self-control went right out the window as well as those little boxes of emotions. Steve was still _emotionally stunned –_ Danny’s words, not his – and the emotional rollercoaster he was currently on was less than fun. But, in all honesty, it was all worth it if it meant that Steve got to see more of those soft smiles Danny gave him, the smiles that was reserved for him and him alone.

Ever since him and Danny took their relationship a step further, Steve knew he was gone right then and there. Because Danny was smiling at him so warmly, so beautifully and Steve’s heart was doing little summersaults in his chest and he was honestly at a loss for words.

Steve had always been more physical with expressing his emotions, whether it would be pinning Danny to the wall or down on the bed or squeezing him just little too tight with a hug or a possessive arm around the smaller man’s shoulder, Steve wasn’t too big with words but those his ways of expressing his emotions. But Danny, god, Danny could talk. And Steve sometimes felt so overwhelmed with love and happiness, because it was more than just the compliments, it was the warmth in Danny’s voice, the sweetness of his words, dripping with so much love and admiration and it was all directed to _him._

Hell, even when Danny’s not talking he still managed to make Steve melt into a big puddle of gooey goodness. Like right now, they were cuddled up on the couch watching some action movie (Steve’s choice) and Danny was wearing one of Steve’s old navy sweatshirts. Steve had asked Danny why he was wearing it on and Danny just shrugged and said “ _It smells like you, makes me feel… safe._ ” And if it was possible for Steve to melt even more, he was pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to stand anymore. The sweatshirt was adorably oversized on Danny, hiding away his broad shoulders and strong muscles, making him look small in the cutest way possible. Danny also wore on his sweatpants (“ _Don’t question my clothing choices, Steven.”_ ), and the fact they were too long for him didn’t faze Danny one bit, he easily fixed the length problem by rolling up the ends of sweatpants. God, could Danny get even more adorable?

Now, here Steve was, arm wrapped snugly around Danny’s waist as Danny curled up against him, his head resting soundly on Steve’s chest, Danny’s arms wrapped lazily around Steve’s waist. Both their legs were tangled together, and Steve had never felt more at peace in his entire life. Steve wasn’t really paying attention to the movie, he much rather focus on Danny, the comforting weight of the smaller man against him, the steady rise and fall of his chest, the ridiculously sweet scented mop of blond hair free of any hair products. It was obvious Danny’s wasn’t paying attention to the movie either, Steve could feel him dozing off, and his entire body going lax as Steve tighten his hold around him. Steve brought his free hand up and trailed it through Danny’s soft hair, his fingers scraping gently over his scalp, making Danny lean into the touch and let out a soft purring sound.

“Mmm, don’t stop,” Danny hummed sleepily, relaxing further against Steve, placing a soft kiss on his chest.

And Steve felt his heart flutter, Danny sounded so soft, so sweet, and Steve wanted to stay in this moment forever. “Never,” Steve whispered, almost like a promise.

“I love you,” Steve murmured, pressing a kiss to Danny’s head, enjoying the slight tickle of the blond strands against his face.

Danny sighed dreamily, and looked up at Steve, his eyes shining with so much love, Steve felt as though he could _cry_ because it was all for him. “I love you, too,” Danny replied, his voice equally as low as Steve’s, his pink lips curving into a soft smile and god, there’s so many things Steve could say right about now but he opted for his usual way.

He brought the hand that was in Danny’s hair down to cup his jaw, angling his head slightly upwards as Steve leaned in and kissed him, pouring all the love and affection he could muster into the kiss, humming in delight as the flavour of the hot chocolate Danny had earlier invaded his taste buds. And Danny kissed back with just as much intensity (for a half-asleep guy.) They stayed like that for a while, movie long forgotten in favour of languid kisses until there was not enough air for the two of them.

They eventually stumbled into bed, soft bed sheets and limbs tangled together as they slept peacefully. And Steve didn’t need any words to describe how content he was, how there was nothing in the world that could compare to this.  

 _fin._    

**Author's Note:**

> so uhhh this week sucked big time, my addmaths exam destroyed me and im just really sad lmao  
> [tumblr](http://ourladyofsorrow.tumblr.com/)


End file.
